degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Emma-Paige Conflict
The conflict between Emma Nelson and Paige Michalchuk is known as Pamma (Pa'ige/E'mma). Conflict History Season 1 In Eye of the Beholder, both Emma and Paige attend the dance. In Coming of Age, when Emma gets her first period and tries to clean up her skirt, Paige walks in the restroom and notices the stain on it. She quickly teases Emma for a moment and says that her friend came to visit. Emma tells her that this is her first time and it has never happened to her before. The two girls then enter different stalls and Paige offers her a pad. Emma hesitantly takes it and says that she is so not ready to grow up, as she enjoys being a kid. Paige says that she can still be a kid at heart, while slowly changing. The next day, Emma holds a petition to put tampon dispensers in the girls washroom. She asks Paige if she would sign her name in and Paige agrees. In Rumors And Reputations, Emma unknowingly spreads the rumor about Liberty and Mr. Armstrong. When Emma finds out it's all around the school, she points the finger at Paige claiming "she lives for gossip". But Paige says that no one can blame her because she heard it from Terri, which leads to Terri to telling Emma that she was the one who started the rumor. In Friday Night, Paige tells Emma how obvious her crush on Sean is and then offers her help. Emma asks Paige if Sean's way of saying hang out meant as friends or as a couple and then says that all he said was yah. Paige assures Emma that yah means a date in short guy talk. In Wannabe, Paige starts a Spirit Squad at school, which Manny Santos wants to join and become a cheerleader. When Paige makes a video announcement later that day, Emma watches, disgusted and tries to tell Manny that cheerleading is over and not important to the current century though Manny disagrees. Emma and Manny walk by Paige in another part of the cafeteria. Paige asks to see her awesome cartwheel again. Manny looks at Emma nervously and doesn't move, but Paige tells her that if she wants to be on the Spirit Squad, she can't be shy. Manny smiles and puts her tray down, then does her cartwheel. Impressed, Paige admits that she is getting jealous. In the girls washroom, Manny happily remarks that Paige and Hazel are the coolest kids in school and that it was a pretty big deal that they were talking to her. Emma points out that the big deal was that nobody in the school was noticing the bad side of cheerleading. Manny tries to tell Emma that not everyone feels that same way she does. Upset, Emma says that she wants to grab everyone's attention somehow''. '' After school, Paige and Hazel run into a worried looking Manny outside and ask her what's wrong. Manny says that Emma is taking her whole sexist cheerleading thing a little too far. Paige asks how far and Manny nervously says that she might write an article for the school newspaper. Paige sighs and says that Manny need some time to hang out with her and Hazel. Manny excitedly says that they could hang out at her house for a while. At Manny's house, the phone rings and Manny tells Paige and Hazel to keep quiet when she saw that Emma was calling. Paige tells Manny to make sure that Emma wasn't going to write her article for the newspaper. Manny answers the phone to have Emma asking if she was coming over to study. Manny makes up an excuse and says that she doesn't feel well. She then asks Emma if she was still going to write her article. Emma assures her that she is not going to. Paige then mocks Emma's idea on the idea of stopping the Spirit Squad. Emma listens closely and asks Manny why she can hear Paige talking. Embarrassed and feeling a bit guilty, Manny says that Paige will be leaving shortly and then she can come over to her house. Angered by Manny hanging out with Paige, Emma hangs up.'' '' The next day, Emma watches Manny, Paige, and Hazel practicing from the hallway window with a frown and then stomps away in anger. She decided that it was time for her to write an article.'' In the hallway, Emma runs into Paige, Hazel and Manny. Emma glares at them and hands Manny her sample copy of ''The Grapevine. Paige reads the first line, "The Spirit Squad’s only spirit is the spirit of sexism", and asks Manny if she can believe what Emma wrote about her. Manny gives Emma an angry look, then crumples the paper and throws it on the ground. Emma picks it up and watches Manny as she angrily walks off to the washrooms. Emma tries to warn Manny that Paige is using her but Manny thinks that Emma is just jealous that she has made new friends. In the media immersion room, Paige, Manny and Oscar are looking at uniform designs until Mr. Simpson and Emma walk in with the torn school articles which Paige and Hazel are responsible for. He asks if anyone knew about the papers. Paige innocently said that she had nothing to do with it. Mr. Simpson explains that vandalism could result in suspension. Manny stands up and tries to confess, but Paige butts in and says that she may know who did it. She claims that she saw Hazel with the articles and acting sneaky. Later, Manny confronts Paige for backstabbing Hazel, which Emma watches Manny behind the hallway door and walks off with a smile. Later, Emma and Manny both apologize to each other. Emma then asks if she was still going to join the Spirit Squad. Manny says that after what she said to Paige, there was no way she would even be allowed back. Emma tells her that Paige is mean, not dumb and that she would be really stupid to cut Manny from the squad. In Jagged Little Pill, both Emma and Paige, along with the rest of their friends, head over to Ashley and Toby's house for a party which turns into a disaster. Season 2 In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Emma and Paige both attend the 80's dance. In Fight for Your Right, both Emma and Paige are involved in the food fight. Season 3 In Pride (2), Emma and Paige are seen watching Snake get his head shaved. In The Power of Love, Emma, Paige and their friends attend the dance. They're all able to escape the dance when the school is set on fire. Season 4 In Mercy Street, when Rick returns, Paige and her friends are shocked. Emma asks who Rick is and they explained that Rick used to date their friend Terri, who he abused and eventually put her in a coma, and had to switch schools due to brain damage from the incident caused by Rick. When Rick goes to Paige and attempts to apologize, memories of Terri and the incident leads Paige to tears. She runs to the washroom and Emma follows after seeing what happened. Emma promises to help Paige to get Rick out of Degrasi. Emma and Paige start to bond. Outside of school, the group finds Rick once again at their hangout spot, The Dot. There, Emma wins the friendship of Paige and her popular group of friends by literally throwing Rick out. In an attempt to force Rick out of Degrassi, Emma and Paige start a "yellow ribbon" campaign against domestic violence, allowing them to outcast and target Rick without getting in trouble with Mr. Raditch. People begin to take the campaign too far and use it as an excuse to bully Rick around every corner, turning him against everyone in the school, except for the Quiz Team. When Rick gives her a check for the campagin, Emma starts feeling sorry for him. At another after school hangout at The Dot, Rick returns, and acts humble with Emma. This time, Emma is accused of being Rick’s friend to which she denies the allegation and begins to turn her back on him by bullying him as well. During his departure from The Dot, Emma feels the need to prove her worthiness to Paige and the others and show she’s not his friend by tripping him over and making him fall on his face, spilling hot coffee on his torso. Seemingly mad, Rick gets back up only to make things worse; Jay then takes him outside and gives him a small speech and a punch to the stomach, leaving Rick fallen and winded. Alex enters to take her shot, but before any more hits can be made, Emma comes to Rick’s defense and yet again, her motives for Rick become questionable once more. Explaining her actions, Emma states that she will not lead a campaigne against domestic violence if it glorifies school bullying. The next day at school, Emma sees Paige and her friends and they glare at her. In Time Stands Still (1), Emma and Paige are shocked when they see Rick covered in yellow paint and feathers. In West End Girls, at the prom, Emma is shocked when Paige rips off Manny's dress in front of everybody. Season 5 In Foolin', Emma, Manny, J.T., Toby, and Liberty go the movies where Paige works at and she takes their order. When J.T. talks to Toby about his and Liberty sex life, she gets mad and dumps her drink in J.T.'s pants and Emma, Paige, Manny and Toby laugh. In Turned Out (1), Emma choose to join Paige's club about raising money for cancer research. At the meeting, when Emma keeps switching seats to move away from Peter, Paige snarkily says to her, "Whenever you're ready, curing cancer can always wait." In The Lexicon of Love (1), both Emma and Paige attend the "Jay and Slient Bob Go Canadian, Eh?"premiere. In Our Lips Are Sealed (1), Paige compliments Manny and Emma on their willpower to stick to their diets and tells them to be prepare for a jealous her next year, which inspires them to continue their unhealthy eating. In High Fidelity (2), Emma attends the seniors' graduation, where Paige graduates. Degrassi mini In De View 'The mini starts off with the theme song. Emma's voice over calls Paige "a sexually confused college freashmen with a mean streak." Paige is seen offended by this. Emma then says, "We should discuss environmentally friendly cosmetics", and says she is wearing dolphin safe cover up. Paige responds saying, "And Emma, speaking of cover up, ENA." Emma is confused by this. Paige explains ENA stands Erratic Nipple Alert. Emma then says to drop the attention from her nipples. Paige then asks if she needs a band aid. Paige then says, "You can get plastic adhesive nipple cover ups, to keep Jack Frost from nippling out your clothes." Emma then asks if they really work, and Paige says "You tell me!" and then shows a part of her shirt under her jacket. In 'Six Months, it is exactly 6 months after the night when J.T. was murdered. Emma, Paige, Liberty, Mia, Danny, Derek, and Manny appeared to the spot where J.T. died. Paige lays flowers down by the candle and tells the group that she hopes that they don't mind her presence, saying she was at school and couldn't come back for the funeral, but she had to come. She tells everyone that he was a big part of her growing up, saying he'd become quite a man. Everyone then walks away. Trivia *They were both romantically involved with Spinner Mason; Paige dated him for a long time, and Emma ended up marrying him. *Paige also had a conflict with Emma's best friend Manny Santos, while Emma had conflict with Paige's ex-girlfriend Alex Nuñez. *They were both sexually assaulted: Paige was raped by Dean and Emma was almost raped by Jordan. *They both disliked Jay Hogart, though Emma ended up being on good terms with him. *They were both going to be shot by Rick Murray, whom they had a conflict with, though Rick changed his mind about shooting Paige and Sean saved Emma's life by grabbing the gun. *Emma's friend Holly J. share similarities with Paige. *They share similarites with past students and future students who had and ended their conflicts with each other as well. Emma shares similarities with past student Caitlin Ryan and future students Clare Edwards and Maya Matlin. Paige shares similarities with past student Kathleen Mead and future students Holly J Sinclair and Zoe Rivas. *They have both burn down a building; Paige burned down her college dorm and Emma (accidentally) burned down The Dot. *They both went through a traumatic event; Paige with her rape and Emma when Rick tried to kill her and then accidently was killed himself. *They both had dealt with health problems; Paige with a panic disorder, and Emma with gonorrhea and then anorexia nervosa. *Both had been cheated on. Paige was cheated on by Spinner with Manny and Emma was cheated on by Damien with Liberty. *Both had gotten high with marijuana. Gallery emma_paige_and_craig-6280.jpg emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg pagie-alex-emma-manny-degrassi-paige-and-alex-15958238-300-225.jpg tumblr_l7l15eJ0BI1qc1tpr (1).jpg tumblr_lnruwkEi9X1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnrv67WULX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnrv9kyzXW1qc1tpr.jpg 1115_3_degr_90.jpg 879.png 7898uio.png uhyuiy.png 03 (1).jpg 404 004.jpg Normal 1525 1.jpg Normal 1480 1.jpg Normal 1522 1.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships